I can make it through if I have you
by soda-staygold16
Summary: When Lucy and Matt are in a car accident Lucy's life is at stake, but what happens when she's in the hospital, and what secrets of Matt will she uncover. A Angst story about how a brother and sister can get through whatever life throws at them by clinging
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: I hope every body likes this chapter. I'm not really sure about all the medical stuff in the rest of this story, but I guess I can just make it up since it's fan fiction. By the way it's summer, Marry is at basketball camp, Simon is at baseball camp, and Ruthie is at summer cam. Matt is taking a few courses of school over the summer. Thanx to the reviewers…

Beauey and luceceline:

I'm glad you liked it and I hope this is updating soon enough. I might not update for a while after this because I'm super busy and we're going out of town this weekend but I should generally update once a week.

lilmonkeygirl31: Thanx, here's the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters only the story.

Matt's pov

We were riding in the car and the whole time I felt strange. I had the feeling that something awful was about to happen. It was a horrible feeling…premonition, I think. It didn't seem like Lucy noticed she was listening to the blarring radio, occasionally singing along. She had a beautiful voice. "Thanks," she said softly, "for taking me I mean. Life would be a lot harder without my big brother." I forced a smile, which was hard since this feeling was taking over. "Are you Ok," she asked, eyeing me suspicisly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered relunctently. I went off into my own world thinking about what this feeling could possibly be about. Then I knew. I was thrown suddenly back into reality buy Lucy's earpeircing scream.

"MATT LOOK OUT!" I heard a loud honk of a truck, but the warning was too late. I hadn't been paying attention and I didn't see it coming from the side. We crashed. The car swirved and circled sliding of the road. I tried to slam the breaks and stop us but we hit a tree. Unfortunatly the truck and the tree hit on Lucy's side of the car. When we stopped I couldn't think I couldn't breathe. I was scared to turn around and see if Lucy was OK. I starred straight forward not looking to the side. "Luce," I called. "Lucy," that time I shouted. No answer. I got out of the car and went around to the other side. I opened the very wrecked door and finally looked at her. She was unconsiose, but still breathing. She was alive (at least for now), thank God. I took a deep breath and tried to grasp what just happened. I couldn't and it wasn't making sens almost like it wasn't happening, like maybe it was a dream or something. I got in the car and sat Lucy so that she was in my lap. I sat there holding her and feeling her breathe lightly. Before I knew it the ambulance was there. I guess someone around had called and they put Lucy in an ambulance. I was told that I could ride with them or they could provide a ride home. Of course I wanted to stay with Lucy. I got in the ambulance. She was in a bed in the back. I stood beside her letting reality seep into my vains. It was hitting now and hitting hard. It occurred to me that my sister could die and that it was because of me I was driving the car and I was responsible. "I'm sorry," I whispered hoarsly, fighting back tears, "Luce I'm sorry." One of the parametics approached me.

"What is your relationship with this girl?"

"I'm her brother, her big brother, the one who's suppose to protect her. The one who's suppose to make sure nothing happens to her, not the one who's suppose to get her in a car accident." I said these things without even realizing that I was telling my inner emotions to some guy I hardly knew.

"I'm sorry…I know that this is rough for you, but I need to know where her parents are. Do you think you could call them and tell them to meet us at the Glen Oak Hospital?" He handed me a cell phone and left without another word. I hadn't even thought about my parents. I didn't want to think about how upset they would be at their child being in the hospital. I didn't want to think about the pain it would cause them. I knew I had to call though, This was my fault an I would take responsibility for what I had done.


	2. My Fault, My Responsibility

Authors Note: I hope every body likes this chapter. I'm not really sure about all the medical stuff in the rest of this story, but I guess I can just make it up since it's fan fiction. By the way it's summer, Marry is at basketball camp, Simon is at baseball camp, and Ruthie is at summer cam. Matt is taking a few courses of school over the summer. Thanx to the reviewers…

Beauey and luceceline:

I'm glad you liked it and I hope this is updating soon enough. I might not update for a while after this because I'm super busy and we're going out of town this weekend but I should generally update once a week.

lilmonkeygirl31: Thanx, here's the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters only the story.

Matt's pov

We were riding in the car and the whole time I felt strange. I had the feeling that something awful was about to happen. It was a horrible feeling…premonition, I think. It didn't seem like Lucy noticed she was listening to the blarring radio, occasionally singing along. She had a beautiful voice. "Thanks," she said softly, "for taking me I mean. Life would be a lot harder without my big brother." I forced a smile, which was hard since this feeling was taking over. "Are you Ok," she asked, eyeing me suspicisly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered reluctantly. I went off into my own world thinking about what this feeling could possibly be about. Then I knew. I was thrown suddenly back into reality buy Lucy's ear piercing scream.

"MATT LOOK OUT!" I heard a loud honk of a truck, but the warning was too late. I hadn't been paying attention and I didn't see it coming from the side. We crashed. The car swerved and circled sliding off the road. I tried to slam the breaks and stop us but we hit a tree. Unfortunately the truck and the tree hit on Lucy's side of the car. When we stopped I couldn't think I couldn't breathe. I was scared to turn around and see if Lucy was OK. I starred straight forward not looking to the side. "Luce," I called. "Lucy," that time I shouted. No answer. I got out of the car and went around to the other side. I opened the much wrecked door and finally looked at her. She was unconscious, but still breathing. She was alive (at least for now), thank God. I took a deep breath and tried to grasp what just happened. I couldn't and it wasn't making sense almost like it wasn't happening, like maybe it was a dream or something. I got in the car and sat Lucy so that she was in my lap. I sat there holding her and feeling her breathe lightly. Before I knew it the ambulance was there. I guess someone around had called and they put Lucy in an ambulance. I was told that I could ride with them or they could provide a ride home. Of course I wanted to stay with Lucy. I got in the ambulance. She was in a bed in the back. I stood beside her letting reality seep into my veins. It was hitting now and hitting hard. It occurred to me that my sister could die and that it was because of me I was driving the car and I was responsible. "I'm sorry," I whispered hoarsely, fighting back tears, "Luce I'm sorry." One of the paramedics approached me.

"What is your relationship with this girl?"

"I'm her brother, her big brother, the one who's suppose to protect her. The one who's suppose to make sure nothing happens to her, not the one who's suppose to get her in a car accident." I said these things without even realizing that I was telling my inner emotions to some guy I hardly knew.

"I'm sorry…I know that this is rough for you, but I need to know where her parents are. Do you think you could call them and tell them to meet us at the Glen Oak Hospital?" He handed me a cell phone and left without another word. I hadn't even thought about my parents. I didn't want to think about how upset they would be at their child being in the hospital. I didn't want to think about the pain it would cause them. I knew I had to call though; this was my fault and I would take responsibility for what I had done.


	3. I Can take Care of This

**Author Note: **Thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much too all the reviewers. I'm sorry the last chapter was too short. I'll try to write longer ones AND update ASAP! In some of this part I guess Matt is a little out of character since he is letting his emotions get the better of him and he is usually in control more. Don't worry this is for a reason. By the way sorry that this chapter took so long to put up, but something was wrong on my computer and every time I would try to type it would freeze.

Merryw, it's cool that you like The Outsiders. It's my favorite book. I also like Matt and Lucy together too! (but you probably figured that out since this is about them)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, only the story.

Matt's POV

I put my finger to the phone and slowly started to dial the number. My whole body shook as I listened to its ringing.

"Hello!" It was my mother. She sounded incredibly cheerful and I hated to have to break this news to her. To tell a mother that her child was hurt is one of the hardest things to do.

"Uh… It's Matt." I said softly trying to swallow the hard, dry lump in my throat.

"Matt, are you OK, you sound upset."

"Actually, we got into an accident."

"Well, if you're worried about damages to the car or something, we'll take care of it."

"Mom…," I protested. I knew she knew that Lucy was hurt. My mom always knows when something isn't right, but she couldn't admit it. "It's not the car that I'm worried about. Its Lucy she's hurt really bad. We're on our way to the hospital right now."

"We're coming," she said softly and I could hear the pain in her voice.

There I was sitting in the waiting room outside of the emergency room. I was starring strait forward when I saw my parents coming. I wanted to go run to them and wrap myself in their embrace, but I couldn't move. When my mother saw me she gasped. I guess I must have looked sort of beat up. I had a couple of busies and a cut across my forehead. I was Ok though, and it was nothing compared to Lucy's condition.

"Matt, oh, are you Ok."

"I'm fine, Mom, really."

She sat down in the chair beside me. My Dad went to the front desk to fill out the paperwork on Lucy. My mom and I sat there quiet for a long time. It was one of those awkward silences where you want to say something to fill the silence, but you can't think of anything to say. She finally spoke.

"She'll be Ok Matt, I know she will."

"How…How do you know?" I asked angrily. "You don't Mom, You don't know." I looked at her face and I could tell I hurt her. 'I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood."

"It's Ok I know this is hard for you."

We sat there for a little while quietly and then my dad came over, but he didn't really say anything. A nurse started walking toward us.

"You're Lucy Camden's family, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," my father answered.

"Well, she's still unconscious, but you can go in the room and wait until she wakes up."

We went in the room and when I saw her lying there an awful feeling came over me. The doctor came in and explained everything to us. Her head had been hit and her brain was damaged. It wasn't sending the signals to her heart right and her heart rate was low. If it got better than she would be OK, but if it got worse her heart could stop. The doctor left and the three of us stood there waiting and wondering if she would wake up. Would if she didn't and would if I never got a chance to tell her that I was sorry and that I loved her?

"Dad …," I said sort of out of breath, "Dad is she going to be Ok."

"I, I don't know son."

"Can't you fix this Dad? I mean you always take care of everything. You take away everything bad. Every time someone has a problem you fix it. It's what you do, so please, please fix this Dad."

"Matt, There's nothing I can do."

"Yes you can, please just try."

"This is reality Matt and you have to face it, you just have to face it."

"No, No, No this is not happening, it's not."

"Matt, just calm down Ok, everything is going to be fine. We'll get through this together."

I couldn't take this. All I wanted was for Lucy to be OK and my Dad couldn't make this pain go away, no one could. I did something I hadn't done in a long time, cry. I completely broke down and my head was pounding. I had to get out of the room. I couldn't stay there any longer. I ran out and slammed the door. I was going to go for a drive and blow off some steam, but I heard my parents talking and I listened at the door.

"Eric, this is scaring me. I mean it's really, really scaring me. Not only Lucy, but I've never seen Matt like this before." I heard my mother say through tears.

"Easy Annie, don't get upset. It's not good for the babies. We need to be strong for the kids."

"I know, I just wish we could do something to help Matt get through this."

"I don't think there's anything we can do. Matt has always cared so deeply for the kids and this is the first time that one of them has been hurt this seriously. This is just something he can't handle easil. It's shock, but I think with time he'll be OK."

"I love matt so much, I hate that he's hurt."

"I know, because you're a great mother. I just wish that I could be a good father and help him somehow, but I don't think that there is anything that either of us can do except pray. Pray that Lucy is Ok and that everything will be normal again. It's all in God's hands and I'm not worried because he always comes through."

This whole mess was awful. Both of my parents are upset and I got my sister in a car wreck. Everything was falling apart, but I knew I had to take care of things. I slowly walked back into the room. My parents smiled when I walked in and I felt lucky to have such a great mom and dad.

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically, "For breaking down earlier. I have a better handle on this now and I'd really like to take responsibility. I'll stay here, in the hospital with Lucy until she gets better. I think you guys should go home. I love yall, but Mom , you need to rest and Dad you have people who need help and mom to take care of. If something, good or bad, happens with Lucy I'll call you guys." They agreed with me and after they kissed Lucy on the forehead and hugged me they left. I sat down in a chair by the bed and fell asleep.


	4. A Scout's Honor is Forever

Author's Note: I hope everyone like this chapter. I was trying to read my first chapter to check something and I noticed that my first chapter is really my second. I'm not sure why or if it's just my computer, but I thought I should let everyone know just incase it was confusing.

Thanx to the reviewers!

When I woke up it was about 7:30 in the morning. I could hardly believe that it hadn't even been 24 hours since I found Lucy crying in the closet. So much had happened and yet it hadn't even been a day. Time was messing with my mind and it seemed that she had been unconscious for an eternity. I was hoping that she would wake up soon when I heard her stirring lightly. My heart leaped with excitement. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Matt?" She said questioningly.

"Luce, oh God, I'm so happy your awake. Are you ok?" She didn't answer. "Luce?"

"Matt…my head, it really hurts."

"Luce, how bad is it? Do you need me to call for help?"

"My head, it really hurts." She groaned and. I could tell she was in a lot of pain. It was really scaring me and I turned ice cold. I ran out of the room to find help. Luckily the doctor was right out side of the room.

"Oh hey Matt, Is Lucy awake yet?"

"Yeah and she's complaining about her head. Can you come make sure everything's ok?"

We went together to the room. When we saw her she was asleep. The doctor said she had passed out from the pain. The doctor left and told me to get him when she woke up. He explained that the pain was probably caused from the fact that her head was hit in the accident. Her head was swollen and if I kept ice on it while she was asleep then when she woke up it would probably be better. If there was still pain when she woke up then it was from something else and we could figure out what to do when the time came. I sat down again in the same chair and waited. I couldn't believe that this was happening or maybe I just didn't want to.

"Luce," I began, "You have no idea how much I wish that this happened to me. I would give anything to switch places with you, but I can't. So I guess we just have to pray, hope, and have faith, so dear God please, please help her. I mean, I know you're busy and you have a lot of people to take care of, but I really need you and Lucy needs you. I just want my little sister to be ok."

Time was getting the better of me again. It seemed like forever since she had woken up and then passed out, but it had only been a couple of hours. Minutes seemed to take an eternity and I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait. I knew God had answered my prayer and plea when I saw her wake up.

"Luce, are you feeling Ok?"

"I'm a little confused. All I remember is a really bad headache, but I don't remember why, I'm just really confused."

"I know you are and I'll explain everything. You see…" It was happening to me again. I could feel the tears coming, but I tried to fight it.

"Matt," she said almost shy like, "why are you crying. You almost never do that and it's really scaring me." I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood and I appreciated it, so I tried to force a smile.

"I'm sorry," I began and I knew the tears were beyond my control, "This is all my fault and you just have know idea how sorry I am."

"This can't be your fault. I don't exactly know what happened, but I do know that you would never do anything to hurt me."

"Never Luce, I would never hurt you…at least on purpose, and I would do anything to take away what your going through right now Luce, anything. I wish it was me I really do."

"I know that Matt, you've always looked out for me." I smiled.

"Ok, I'll explain to you what happened, but you have to promise not to get worked up because your heart is in a bad condition right now and to much emotion could hurt you."

"Ok."

"We were in accident…"

"An accident?"

"We were in the car and we crashed into a truck. Then we spun off the road and hit into a tree. Your head was hit more than once and you suffered brain damage. The signals aren't going right to your heart." I looked at her face. I had been looking down the whole time I talked and when I finally got up the courage to look at her I felt awful. She looked scared and unsure.

"Matt, am I going to die?" My heart stopped at this question. I had thought about this possibility, but hearing her say it out loud made it real.

"Of course your not."

'Don't lie to me Matt, don't ever lie to me."

"You're right I shouldn't lie to my little sister, and I honestly don't know what's going to happen. You should try to sleep now, you need to rest."

"Ok I'll try, but Matt, are you going to stay here?"

"Unless you want me to leave…"

"NO," she said suddenly, "I want you to stay. I mean, I know it sounds crazy, but I don't like to be in hospitals alone, it scares me. I also… uuhhhhhhhhhhhh…never mind…"

"You ok?"

"It's just; the only thing I remember about being unconscious is this awful dream, nightmare."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Sure, I'll tell you. I was walking around, only it was really dark and I didn't know where I was or what was going on. I started to call for you, but you weren't there and I heard voices saying 'he lied to you, he's gone forever.' It really scared me"

"Luce I'll never lie to you or leave you."

"Promise?"

"Scout's Honor."

"Ok, so will you stay with me, at least until I fall asleep?"

"I'll stay forever."

plz review!


	5. A Swear to God

**Author Note: **Thanx to the reviewers. I sent an email to everyone who reviewed last time so if you didn't get it let me know in your next review plz. I hope everyone likes this chappie! This chapter is a little on the short side, but I don't want to get into the next main event yet, cuz then it will be way to long. Also, if I forget to say matt's POv the whole thing is from his point of view.

Matt's POV

It took Lucy a really long time to fall asleep. She seemed so jumpy and scared and she kept saying how the dream would come back if she fell asleep. I tried to keep her calm to make sure her heart didn't have to go through to much emotion. It was hard to believe that the heart of my sister, the heart with the love of her family and the love of so much was in a harsh condition. She finally fell asleep and I sat there reflecting over everything that happened. I suddenly heard my stomach growl and I realized I was starving. I hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before. I wasn't even sure if I felt like eating or if I could possibly leave the room and leave Lucy by herself. I finally decided that it couldn't hurt if I left for a few minutes, just to go to a vending machine to get a bag of chips or something. I reluctantly got up from the chair by Lucy's bedside and walked out.

"Luce," I whispered to my sleeping sister, "I'll be back, I may not be around all the time, but I will always be back." I began walking and I left the room and stumbled down the hallway. I could feel an unexplained tension growing. All of a sudden I jumped when I heard the shrillest, highest, loudest sound I had ever heard. It was Lucy screaming. She had woken up and I wasn't there.

"MATT, MATT, MATT, MATT!" I sprinted as fast as I possibly could back to Lucy's room. When I reached her room my heart dropped. She was sitting up and panting heavily. I sat down slowly on her bed beside her and pulled her to me. I rocked her back and forth slowly as I gently stroked he hair.

"I am so sorry, I really, really am. I…I…"

"You left Matt. You left me and you broke a promise because you promised you wouldn't leave."

"I swear, TO GOD, and I don't do that often, that I will never lie to you or leave you again Ok?"

"Ok, I love you Matt, I really do."

"I love you to Luce. Now I know you're probably really scared to fall asleep, but I really need you to rest."

"I know, I'll try, but I just need to know you're here." After she laid back down I also laid down beside her and put my arm around here until she fell asleep.

This is part of the song that sparked this fic. It's by Evanescence. I'll probably post all of it at the end and other parts f it at times when it fits well. It is suppose to be taken as romantically, but whatever…

**_Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you _**

**_Burns inside of me…  
The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutualPlease don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts  
_**

_**  
**_


	6. Class Today

**Author Note:** Hey what's up! Thank you sooooooooooooooo much to anyone who has reviewed.

Beauey: Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter as much. I really liked your story so far about the rapist, but I can't remember what it's called right now, are you going to continue it?

Krazypirategurl: This is actually about your story. In case, you don't get a chance to read your reviews or something I reviewed for chapter 6 of Caroline, so now you have to continue, teeheehee (-JK LOL! (It really is good though and you should keep going)

Eyeloveinuyasha6554: I sent you an email, but incase you didn't get it. You didn't hurt my feelings and I checked out your stories. That guy who tried to screw Ruthie was a real A ! I didn't really get the other one since I have no idea what Inuyasha is about, but if you give me the info in your next review, I'll check it out.

Matt's POV

I slowly woke up and looked at the little clock by the bed. It was 6:00 in the morning my head was spinning and I was still extremely tired. I noticed that Lucy was already awake.

"Hey," I said sleepily, "How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"I'm not Mom and Dad Luce," I told her jokingly, "fine doesn't cut it."

"Ok, ok I feel a little weak, but nothing to bad."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"How long have you been up for?"

"A few hours."

"A few hours! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to bother you, you looked so peaceful."

"It would have been no problem Luce; I'm here to take care of you, ok?"

"Ok," she said smiling, "What is today?"

"Thursday, why?"

"Don't you have class to day?"

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna go?"

"Well, don't you want me to stay with you?"

"It's not like I want you to leave, but I also don't want your grades to drop because of me."

Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Ok, I'll go, but only if you'll call up at the school if you need me. No matter what it is; if you're feeling bad or something or even just lonely ok."

"Ok, I'll call you if I need you." After getting Lucy a little something to eat and eating my own breakfast, I was off to school.

I'm not really sure how class was. I couldn't concentrate knowing Lucy was all by herself. I kept imagining the worse possible things happening to her. I was so glad when it was over and I was able to go see her again. That is, I was happy until I got there and I knew what happened while I was gone.

Sorry, I know I said last time that the chapter was going to be short since I didn't want to get into the next main event yet, but I think I'll wait till the next chapter again, don't worry it's sort of a twist that I hope everyone likes! Again sorry it's so short.


	7. A Greatest fear

**Author Note: **Ok, so here's the surprise twist chapter, I hope it doesn't suck now that I've been talking about it so much.

Thanx to the reviewers!

Matt's POV

I walked into Lucy's room anxious to see how she was.

"Hey," I started to say, but I stopped once I saw her. My body froze. She looked awful. She was sobbing madly, her eyes were puffy, her cheeks red, and her face tear struck. "Luce," I began softly, "What happened?"

"Matt I…I…" She tried to get the words out but she couldn't stop crying long enough.

"Lucy," I said extremely worried, "You need to stay calm remember."

"I'm trying, but it's hard." She took a deep breath in to try to stop the tears. It worked for the most part and she was pretty calm.

"Just try to tell me what happened, CALMLY."

"It all started when I got bored and I was walking around the room looking for something to do…"

"You were up walking around! You are supposed to be in bed Lucy you're really sick; I knew I shouldn't have left you, why did I think I could trust you to be by yourself!" She began to sob again at my remarks. "Luce, I'm sorry I didn't want to make you cry, I'm just worried about you." I sat down beside her and began to put my arm around her, but she pushed me away.

"Luce, what is it?"

"I was walking around and that's when I found this." She held up a little tan folder with my name written on it. It was my file; my file that said I had possible leukemia.

"You read it, didn't you?"

"Yeah," she replied softly, "Matt, how could you not tell me about this especially after you promised you would never lie to me."

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you."

"It," She began to cry really hard, "It's the same thing…you lied after you swore to God, Matt you lied to me, again."

"Luce, I might not have it, I'm having further tests this evening and I didn't want to worry you or the rest of the family over what could be nothing, especially in your condition."

"Would you stop talking about my condition? Why are you always worried about me?"

"Because I'm your older brother and I care about you, Luce I really, really care about you."

"Then why did you do this to me. Do you know how scared I am right now? I'm afraid of waking up and finding you gone forever; that's my biggest fear and now it's a reality. You didn't even warn me, I mean what if you do have it and you die, I wouldn't be able to handle that, I just wouldn't."

"Luce, please, please calm down."

"No, I don't want to calm down and I don't want to talk to you, I, I HATE you!" I turned numb when she said these words. We had never said this to each other. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"You don't mean that Luce, I know you don't."

"Yes I do, I hate you, so why don't you just g……" She couldn't finish because she started gasping for air.

"Luce," I screamed panic struck. "Lucy, breathe, please breath." I started madly yelling for help. Her doctor ran in the room.

"Matt, what is it?" He asked me.

"I don't know she just can't breathe, please help her."

"Ok Matt, but you're going to need to leave."

"Please, let me stay with her," I begged him.

"I'm sorry, it's policy, and you need to leave the room. You can wait in the waiting room."

I slowly walked and shut the door behind me. I couldn't even make it to the waiting room. I just collapsed on the floor and cried harder than I had ever cried before.

**A/N** Sorry if the medical stuff is wrong. I would research it, but I'm not good at doing research and that might make it worse!


	8. The Perfect Donor

**Author Note: **Thanx for reviewing everyone…

LucyKevinfan: Thanx! Considering your name I'm guessing you like Lucy and Kevin. I'm thinking of writing a fic on them after I finish this! I like them together too! (-:

Alyssa: Thank you sooooo much!

Lilmonkeygirl31: Thanx and I'm glad you like it!

Daisyangel: Thank you for the information; it was rally nice for you to help! I sort of have the rest of the story planned out in my head, so I'll probably just leave the medical stuff wrong for now, but I'll definitely use the sight for my next fic, thanx again! (-:

Beauy: Thanx! I tried to email you to help with the new chapter of Can't Take My Love Away, but it didn't work. Maybe you gave me the wrong email address; you can give it to me again in your next review if you want!

Lovin7thheaven3993: Well, Eric and Annie are gone because in chapter 3 (I can Take care of This) Matt thought it would be better if they left. Annie is pregnant and Eric has people and the church to take care of; plus Matt wanted to take responsibility for everything since he felt like it was his fault. The rest of the kids are all at camp and stuff. I thought if I had Eric and Annie around too much there would be too many people and it would take away from the focus on Matt and Lucy.

Matt's POV

I tried to gather my senses. Everything was such a mess. I was worried about my own life, but even more worried about my sisters; and worse yet, I had lost faith and had lost the hope that God would get us through this. I wondered how he could let this happen to her, to us. I was finally able to calm down enough to walk to the waiting room. I sat there for about an hour or so when Lucy's doctor finally arrived.

"How is she?" I asked him, scared to death of the answer.

"Matt she…"

"She's not _dead_…is she?"

"No, she's fighting really hard to stay alive, but I don't know how much longer she can hold on."

"Please, just tell me what I can do, whatever it is I'll do it. I just want her to live."

"I know, but her heart is growing weaker and it isn't pumping the blood to her lung correctly because her lung is in bad shape."

"I don't get it; I didn't know anything was wrong with her lungs."

"Me either, it's the same thing as with her heart. Because of her brain damage the signals from her brain to her heart and lungs are not getting through. Her brain damage is healing, but her lung is already weak and she needs it replaced within twenty-four hours max."

"Well, why can't she get a lung donation?" I asked him impatiently.

"Because, when someone dies, there lungs are not always healthy and donating one of those to her would only make it worse."

"What about a live donation?"

"It isn't very common and if someone were to donate a lung than their chance of living on would be very slim. It is possible to live off of one lung, but do you know anyone willing to take that risk."

"Yeah, I think I do," I told him, "I have to go right now. I have my leukemia verification tests, but I know the perfect donor for Lucy, so I'll get back to you."

The tests took a long time and when it was all over I was waiting for my results. The nurse finally came to tell me.

"Matt, I have great news, your results last time were wrong, you don't have leukemia." My heart soared and my faith was restored. I knew in my heart that everything was going to be ok. I was healthy and I knew for sure that I would be the perfect donor for my sister.


	9. Together

**Author Note: **I just realized that I have been forgetting to do a disclaimer, so I don't own 7th Heaven, only the story. Oh yeah I don't own the song lyrics either, it's by evanescence! Thanx to everyone who sent a review…

Lilmonkeygirl31: I know, the fact that none of the family is there is totally crazy, I've been really worried about that, but I didn't want them to be there cuz I wanted to show the nice little matt and Lucy moments. I don't think that everything would be the same if their parents were there, like I don't know if Lucy would yell "I hate you" to Matt if her parents were there. Don't worry though, Matt told his parents he would call if something major happened in chapter three, so he calls in the next chapter and the family all comes at the end.

Beauey and krazypirategurl: I have tried to email you both to help with your stories, but neither worked. I think it might be my computer. I think the best thing to do will be email me and I can reply. My email now is . A copy of the email I tried to send to each of you is below…

Beauey:

Hey wuz up?

I have an idea of what could happen, but if you don't like it you don't have to use it! You said in your summary that one of the Camden women might go out even if Kevin doesn't want to. Well, Lucy could get annoyed with always having to wait to go places. She could leave to go to the store or something and the rapist could get out. He's trying to get her and Kevin happens to be walking by. Kevin could try to save Lucy and end up getting hurt, then Lucy could feel all guilty and what not.

Just an idea you don't have to use it, but good luck anyway! (-:

Talk to ya later,

Sodastaygold16

Krazypirategurl: 

Hi!

Well, I'm drawing a blank, but I think you said her parents were divorced and she never saw her dad. I was thinking maybe he could come back (they could meet at her mom's grave and go back with her to the Camden's) and hate that she was dancing or something. That's all i can think of right now, like i said major blank, but i'll let you know if i have anymore suggestions!

Sorry, such a long A/N! By the way the Lucy's doctor's name is Doctor Jones (can't think of anything better!)

Matt's POV

I started the walk back to Lucy's room. I was scared that she wouldn't want to talk to me and that she really did hate me. I saw Doctor Jones walking toward her room.

"Doctor Jones," I called.

"Oh, hey Matt, how did it go?"

"I don't have leukemia," I told him cheerfully.

"That's great!"

"You know what that means don't you?"

"That you don't have a deadly cancer?"

"No, well yes, but more importantly I can donate a lung to Lucy."

"So you're her perfect donor?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I thought," he said smiling, "You should talk to her; see how she feels about this."

"I'm not sure she wants to talk to me."

"Yes, she does. She's been asking to see you."

"Really?" I said excited.

"Yeah, she's really sorry about earlier. She told me what happened. I'll let you go and talk with her after I tell her. I'll tell her you found a donor, but I'll let you tell her that it's you."

"Ok," I told him.

We went toward her room. I let him go in and after a few minutes he came out and told me that I could go in and see her, but I needed to make sure she stayed calm. I walked in. I closed the door behind me and stood in the doorway. Our eyes met and I wasn't really sure what to do. I knew that the doctor said she wasn't mad, but I wasn't sure.

I didn't really care if she was mad or not. I was so happy to see her I ran to her and wrapped her in my arms. She began to weep lightly.

"Matt, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, really I didn't."

"I know, I know."

"I don't hate you. The only thing I hate is the thought of losing you and it was just easier for me to pretend I hate you so it wasn't as hard to except that you might go away."

"Hey, hey, I'm not going anywhere and I don't have leukemia."

"Oh, that's so great. I can't believe it!"

"Well, believe it!"

"Oh yeah," she said remembering something, "Doctor Jones said you found a donor for me and I should ask you who it is, so who is it?"

"It's me."

"Wait, you?" She said, almost as if it were a bad thing.

"Yeah, is that ok."

"Matt, isn't it dangerous for you to do that, I mean living on one lung isn't very common, is it?"

"Well, no, but if your healthy you can."

"I don't want you to."

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you, that's why. I don't want you risking your life for me."

"Luce, do you remember when I first told you about the accident and I said I would do anything to take your pain away and that I wish it was me?"

"Yeah."

"So let me do that."

"Matt, I think you should leave."

"What, why?"

Because," she said beginning to cry, "I think all of this is too much to handle for you and if you leave and go home you can get over this, move on, and forget about giving me a lung."

"I'm not going to forget about it."

"MATT, NO," she yelled, "I don't want your lung, I want you and if you give me a lung there is no guarantee that you will be around."

"Listen Luce, neither of us is going anywhere. God will only take us when we're ready and we're not ready. In the mean time, we'll get through this together. I'm here ok." She smiled lightly.

"Ok, together."

**A/N: **This is more of that Evanescence song. I pretty much got the whole idea of writing about a donation from this part… (Like I said, I know it's suppose to be romantic, but I think it fits)

_** My love for you still grows  
this I do for you before**_  
**_ I try to fight the truth my final time  
Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone…  
_  
**


	10. The Surgery

**Author Note:** Sorry this chapter took a while. I do most writing on the weekends and didn't have time on Sunday cuz I was watching the Matt and Sarah marathon on ABC. My name is Sarah, so I was fantasizing that it was me. (sigh) Thank you to the people who have been sending me reviews. It really makes the writing more enjoyable to know people are reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven, only the story.

Matt's POV

I knew I had to call my parents. I had promised that if something big happened I would let them know. I wasn't sure if they would approve of what I was going to do. My mother answered the phone.

"Hello,"

"Hey Mom it's me."

"Matt," she said with a sigh of relief, "it's so good to hear from you. We've been worried sick, but we thought since you said you wanted to take care of this your father and I wouldn't bother you."

"Thanks."

"Well, is everything ok, how is she?"

"Ummm, she's not in a good position right now." I could hear her start to cry. "Mom, please don't cry. I know what we can do to save her. The doctor said she needs a new lung. The only problem is she needs it replaced within twenty-four hours and it has to be healthy. Generally when people die their lungs are not healthy, so she needs a live donation. I had a check up and my lungs are really strong."

"You mean, you're going to donate it to her?"

"Yeah."

"Matt, why don't you let me?"

"I am not going to let my pregnant mother, go through a major surgery when she is weeks away from her due date!"

"Well, then I don't think I should let my child go through a major surgery that could kill him. I might already loose one child, don't make me loose two."

"Mom, I have to do this, do you understand that Lucy is dieing. Trust me, I'm not thrilled about this whole thing, but I'm her brother and there is no other way her. Besides, it could save us both."

"Ok, Matt. I'm going to get all the kids from camp and we'll be there in a few hours. Will that be good?"

"Great, we will probably just be getting out of surgery."

"Ok…and Matt," she paused, "I'm proud of you, really, really proud. You're a great son and a great brother. Brave and caring."

'Thanks Mom, I love you."

"I love you too and tell Lucy I love her."

After I finished talking with my mom the doctor went over the procedures and said I could talk with Lucy for a few minuets before going into surgery I waked in to the room.

"Hey," she began "did you talk to Mom and Dad."

"Yeah, Mom's going to pick up Mary, Simon, and Ruthy and they're all going to come. She said to tell you she loves you."

"We have pretty good parents, don't we?"

"You know it!" I looked at her and she looked a little upset. "You ok?" I asked her, a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm just a little nervous, but I'm just being silly."

"No, no it's not silly. Surgery is scary…I remember when you had your tonsils out when you were seven. I told you that it would be ok and it was, do you remember?"

"Yeah…and the only reason I let Mom and Dad take me to the hospital without throwing a fit was because you told me I was going to be ok. I trusted you; I've always trusted you and always will." I couldn't help it, after that I just had to hug her.

"Ok, so after the surgery the doctor will roll my bed in here so when you wake up, I'll be here. You might feel a little sick from the anesthesia, but if something feels wrong tell me, ok."

"Ok."

"I have to go now, but I'll see ya in a while."

"Matt…thanks, for doing this for me. I love you."

"I love you to."

I was taken to the surgery room and given a mask to put over my face. Before i knew it I was asleep.

A/N: I'm trying to decide wht to do. Should I right one more chapter that ties everything up, or should i make somthing go wrong with Matt? PLZ let me know if you have a preference. Tell, me in the reveiws or email me at 


	11. Happy Endings

**Author Note: **I decided not to make anything go wrong with Matt, I was never going to kill him (I love matt), but I was going to have a complication. I think that would be too much though, so this is the last official chapter, but I will do an epilogue type thing where I will paste the song lyrics and stuff after this!

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or the characters, only the plot.

Thanx to the reviewers…

Loper42:  Thanx, glad you like it!

Krazypirategurl: Don't worry, no one dies!

bevifan: Thanx !

Kim: Don't worry, everyone lives happily ever after!

Merryw: Sorry nothing goes wrong with Matt. Matt/Mary, Simon, and Ruthy moments are great too, but don't worry, there sort of are some in this chapter!

Matt's POV

I began opening my eyes as I woke up. I was in Lucy's room just like the doctor said I would be, after the surgery. Our beds were pushed together and her head was resting on my shoulder. My arm was around her. She was still sleeping. I was so tired I just continued laying there. I felt her stir lightly.

"Matt?" she called, softly. I turned around so that I faced her.

"Luce,"

"Matt, is it all over?"

"Yeah, you did it."

"No, we did it." I smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine… how about you?"

"I'm ok." The doctor walked in.

"Are you guys up for some visitors?" He asked us, "There are five people outside who really want to see yall." Lucy's face lit up. I knew she would be excited to see everyone. We told him to let them in. Mom and Dad came in first. Mom ran to Lucy and Dad ran to me. My mother was at Lucy's side crying and going on and on about how happy she was that we were ok. My Dad came over to me and gave me a playful punch on the shoulder.

"That's my boy," he said proudly. Then my parents switched. My dad wrapped Lucy in his arms and my mom kissed my forehead. Before I knew it Mary, Simon, and Ruthy all came in. We all shared hugs. Mary ran over to Lucy and talked about how worried she was when she found out Lucy was in the hospital. My parents had gotten her from basketball camp and told her when they went to pick her up. She was happy that Lucy was ok. They were pretty close and I knew how hard it would be on one of them to lose the other. Then she came over to me.

"So, you put your life at risk to save Luce…You were always a great big brother, I'm so happy you guys are ok." She told me. Ruthy climbed on the bed and sat herself on my lap.

"Ruthy," my mom began, "Matt is tired he just got out of surgery and we need to be gentle ok."

"It's ok Mom," I told her, "I'm always happy to have Ruthy sit on my lap." Ruthy smiled a big smile and cuddled up to me.

"I'm glad you guys are ok too." She said loudly, so that everyone knew she meant it.

"Yeah, me too," Simon said, "We need you two around here all of you." He came over and I gave him high-five. We had that great big brother, little brother relation ship.

"Well, where would I be with out my little bro!" I asked him. I smiled and then went over to Lucy to hug her.

We all shared many rounds of hugs. It was a great feeling to have the whole family there. We were all together. We would always be together, through the good times and the bad times. Our family could never be torn apart. We cared about each other, loved each other, and would do anything for each other. We were lucky… To always have people you could turn to, to always have home, and to always have each other.

A/N: Sorry it took a little longer for this chapter, the epilogue will be up ASAP!


	12. Epilogue

**Author Note: **This is just a little part to tie up the loose ends; it takes place a little after the surgery.

Matt's POV

Everything went great. The surgery was definitely a miracle. Lucy and I were released from the hospital about a week after the surgery. There were no complications. Mary, Simon, and Ruthy decided not to go back to camp. We wanted to use the summer to spend time together as a family. This whole experience really helped us appreciate each other!

THE END!

**A/N: **Ok, so I hoped everybody enjoyed the fic! I wanted everyone to learn that no matter how awful situations seem we can always get through them if we have the people we love by our sides. The power of love is stronger than anything else in the world and it can over come all things, as we often learn in 7th Heaven!

PlZ send a review and let me know what you thought of the fic as a whole!

Here are the song lyrics that I promised…

**"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there."**

** (Can't wash it all away)  
(Can't Wish it all away)**

**(Can't hope it all away)**

**(Can't cry it all away)**

**The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we hide our eyes  
To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are  
Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts  
My love for you still grows  
This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time**

**"We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."**

**Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away**

**Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you****  
**

**(Wash it all Away) **

**Burns inside of me  
**

**Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone**

**"You're not alone, honey."  
"Never... Never."**

**Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
It just won't fade away, No**

**Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away**

**(Can't fight it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
Can't scream it all away  
Ooh, it all away  
Ooh, it all away**

**"But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."**

"**God please don't hate me"  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."**

Disclaimer: This song belongs to Evanescence, not me, I didn't write it.

Well, I'm sad that it's all ending now, but I want to start another fic so…………

My ideas are…

another matt and Lucy fic

a Matt, Lucy, and Kevin fic

A Lucy Kevin fic

a Matt and Sarah fic

a Matt and Sarah and Lucy Kevin fic

I think I have the most ideas for the Lucy Kevin and Matt Sarah fic, but what would you guys prefer? PLZ tell me in your next review or email me at I'm not sure when I should start it cuz I won't have a lot of time to update since there is only like 3 and a half weeks of school and I'm busy with finals and stuff, plus I won't be able to update for a month into the summer since we are going out of the country, but if I wait, it's going to be like two months before I start another fic, should I wait that long or start it ASAP with a long time in between updating! PlZ also tell me what you think about that too!

Finally, I would like to thank everyone who has spent their time sending me a review; it really does mean a lot so…

Beauey

Krazypirategurl

merryw

lilmonkeygirl31

Alyssa

luceceline

loper42

bevifan

kim

Lovin7thHeaven3993

LucyKevinfan

Daisyangle

eyeloveinyuasha6554

black kat64

thank you all soooooooooooooooooooooo much!

THE END!


End file.
